Let My People Go
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: Based on The Plagues from Prince of Egypt. “Let my people choose for themselves. Let me choose for myself! I’m not a child any more Arthur, in case you hadn’t bloody noticed!” Rated T.


_I'm not dead I swear. Any why, this was inspired by a video- _.com/watch?v=CTTY90WnnWQ -_so go watch it and stuff. The song is spreading like wildfire for USxUK AMV's, so why not write a fan fiction. And I know, I should probably put this in my Tunes of Relation, but I don't want to, mainly because no on seems to be reading it any more. Another thing, I have a feeling this is some what of a failure, cause I was writting it one why and then was doing so research and found I was thinking in the wrong order. Oh well, what can I do?_

_I don't own anything, hello this is _Fan

* * *

It was one of those rare times Arthur had actually sent him a letter asking him to come of to England and visit _him_. Usually Alfred would be utterly excited, so full of joy, he was going to see Arthur, in _England, _he was going to Arthur's house. When he was younger the invitation was the best thing in the world, there were miracles in the world. But this time he didn't want to go, he deeply wanted to go against Arthur's wishes and stay here.

However Arthur was Arthur, and Alfred sighed as he packed his things, all the time looking at the letter. He packed the good suit Arthur had bought him last time he came; he wanted to prove he wasn't a total fool. He glanced over at the papers slowly piling up on the desk, the desk Arthur had no clue about.

_Thus saith the Lord:  
Since you refuse to free my people  
All through the land of Egypt..._

Arthur had been waiting for Alfred at the docks, when Alfred arrived. Alfred smiled his usual smile as a greeting along with a warm hello. Arthur took him to his house and such before telling him he should rest after his long trip; he needed to be ready for a party held by the royal family, in which both of them were to attend. Alfred nodded of course and more then took his time unpacking what was needed.

Eventually the time for the party came; Alfred hadn't done much in the time and be a 'lazy twat' as Arthur called him. If anything he mainly slept, he hadn't slept well on the ship to begin with and the sleep he had caught was rather restless. Calling him tired was a complete understatement.

He dressed in his suit, earning Arthur's praise for a little while, before the other blonde insisted on fixing his suit so it was 'proper'. Alfred just smiled and let Arthur take him away to the party, most likely to show him off. Alfred would admit he had grown since the last time, he practically over towered Arthur now, he was different from the last time everyone saw him for the most part.

He waited for Arthur to present him, he bite his lip as they all muttered, and Arthur scowled. The only reason they had liked him before because Alfred was happy and joyful, ready to show them what he could do, this time he wasn't.

"Why won't you let my people vote?" He questioned suddenly, speaking without being addressed, but he really didn't care what so ever. They all blinked at him, as if to wonder why he would dare speak without permission. "We want a vote on the taxes you insist on us!"

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped at him, glaring at him darkly.

"Shut up, Arthur!" It was the first real time, Alfred snapped at Arthur with venom in his voice. "I'm tired of them, we all are! We want to be able to decide our own fates, and not have it some hands of some king in some other land!"

"_Alfred!_" Arthur insisted darkly, but this was the main reason Alfred was here.

"We've had enough, and we're more then willing to fight for what we want!" Alfred said lowly, storming over to Arthur who was both shocked and glaring at him. Alfred turned away, it was only he hated to admit it, but he need to go.

_I send a pestilence and plague  
Into your house, into your bed  
Into your streams, into your streets  
Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus saith the Lord_

Alfred was more then ready to leave England and go back to his home. He knew Arthur wouldn't stand for it. He hurriedly packed his bag, not even caring if it was the least bit organized, he just shoved his things inside. Arthur could curse him all he wanted; Alfred was done, done for good. He wanted freedom, free to do the things he wanted. He was done being nothing more then a tool.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Arthur's voice thundered to him as Alfred was storming towards the docks.

"I'm done!" Alfred said firmly. "Do what you like; I want to be free Arthur."

"Alfred!" He heard Arthur snap but he ignored him, turning and heading to the docks. He had to go him, he had to get ready.

* * *

_Once I called you brother  
Once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted..._

Alfred was looking out the window, looking out at the beautiful day, looking out as his people. Alfred felt completely disgusted with himself. He had always loved Arthur, he always greeted him and worked so hard to make sure he laughed and smiled. Alfred made that happened, he always had that ability to make Arthur smile, to make him laugh.

He had always hated to see Arthur sad or downcast. However now that had changed, if anything he wanted to see Arthur like that. He didn't want to make him smile. Alfred felt completely foolish for feeling that his only purpose in the world was to make Arthur happy.

_I send the thunder from the sky  
I send the fire raining down_

Alfred could feel what was coming. Both him and his people were ready to let all hell lose of the damn Redcoats. Alfred was more then ready to make sure destroy Arthur if it was for his people.

_And even now I wish that God  
had chose another  
Serving s your foe on his behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted..._

"You most be Alfred." A voice knocked him from his thoughts. He knew who it was, his new Commander in Chief, George Washington. He turned to the man and nodded. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's all mine." Alfred said smiling, though deep down he knew it was fake, something just for display. He sighed, looking out the window again.

"It bother's you doesn't it?" He asked, gently, and Alfred felt his fist quench. "We must do what his right for them." Washington said pointing out the window and the people on the streets.

"Even if it is for them...I can't bring myself to hate that…_Englishman_," Alfred could not bring himself to curse Arthur. "I want to be free and such…but I don't want to hurt Arthur!" Alfred said punching the wall next to the window. He felt like crying, Arthur had always been there for him, well for the most part.

"There are some things that have to happen in order to get what we want." Washington said before leaving him.

* * *

_I send a hail of burning ice  
On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town_

'_Don't fire till you see the whites of their eyes.'_ Alfred repeated in the back of his head, glancing around at the other men around him. They were nothing more then farmers and citizens of his lands, all armed, untrained, but armed with a mission at heart. It was coming; they were ready to open the gates of hell for those damn Redcoats.

_This was my home  
All this pain and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride..._

Alfred shifted as he saw the red coming into view. He tighten his musket, the one Arthur gave him, the one Arthur said while he left, telling him to be strong. His smile as he patted Alfred blonde locks and trying to stop the tears. '_Learn to use it, then no one can beat you.'_ The words were so clear. Alfred felt like he was getting stabbed in the chest as he remembered, it was Arthur's, it was his too.

He looked over at all the men around him, all so eager to fight for their freedom, to break the grip Arthur had on him and his people. These men wear willing to die, and Alfred might as well, it would be a far slower, far more painful death. Still these people were farmer, citizen, _boys_, they didn't deserve to die, because Arthur and his people. It made Alfred's blood boil; _his_ people would pay for Arthur's inability to just let him go, to set him free.

At least Arthur could let him go and keep his door open if Alfred did ever find his control was better, it would be better, more peaceful, and none of these everyday people paying the price. He noticed the red was closer, shooting range, and he notice Arthur. Alfred took aim and fired, having a frenzy of shots after it.

_I send the locusts on a wind  
Such as the world has never seen  
On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk  
Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith the Lord!_

Alfred watched them drop like flies, as well as hurry to find where the shots were coming for. He watched as Arthur looked to, but not for the mere colonist shooting, but for _him_. Still he fired along with his fellow people. A few fell, they did their job, they helped make a statement to that kingdom, that _empire_, that insisted on ruling them. Alfred felt hatred stir and blend in his stomach, feeling it in the other.

Eventually the British fled, Arthur shooting a glare at him, he found him. Alfred glared back, standing tall, as the army, the miss match group of colonials, no _Americans_, cheer with joy behind him. He glared back, before practically being tackled but some of the men, clapping him on the back and smiling.

* * *

_You who I called brother  
Why must you call down another blow?_

Alfred smiled down at the sheet of paper in his hand; no it was a _document, _a _declaration_. How could he look at that and not smile? Pride swelled inside him, this was his freedom, or his ticket to it. He could tell the men around him were like his reaction, they were more then liking it. They all knew what sighing this meant, but it meant freedom, and they would fight for it.

"Can we even do this?" Alfred asked, somewhat chocking on his words.

"There's no law that says we can't." Jefferson informed quickly, causing Alfred to crack a grin.

Arthur had a whole other thing coming for him.

* * *

_I send my scourge, I send my sword_

"Alfred what the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Arthur snapped at him, if he really didn't want to see him, he didn't have to open the door. Alfred had wanted to hand deliver the Declaration by hand, he wanted to see Arthur's reaction.

"Delivery." Alfred said simply, shoving the Declaration of Independence his face. Arthur took it, starting to shake with anger or fear, Alfred didn't know, he didn't care. "I'm not _your_ colony any more, Arthur."

Arthur suddenly punched him in the cheek. "First you humiliate me in front of the royal family, then humiliate me all over the world. And no _this!_ What more could you possibly want, _ALFRED!_?" Arthur snapped at him angrily.

_Let my people go_

"Let me be fucking free, Arthur!" Alfred snapped. "Let my people choose for themselves. Let _me_ choose for myself! I'm not a child any more Arthur, in case you hadn't _bloody _noticed!"

_Thus saith the Lord_

Arthur growled at him, lowly, going to throw another blow, only Alfred blocked, his eyes fixed on him with rage and hate. Alfred watched as Arthur's beautiful green eyes widened with the look. "You have no bloody idea, what your getting yourself into, _America!"_

"My people are more then ready to fight, _England."_

* * *

_You who I called brother  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?_

Arthur tore the paper to shred when he slammed the door shut, after watching Alfred leave. What had happened to the little boy he raised? The one who called him 'Iggy' cause he could say England? Where was that little one, that boy he loved, now? Was he buried under all that hate? That blind rage and sightless hate?

Arthur had always loved Alfred's eyes, so blue and lively. However when they looked at him now, they were no longer the summer sky, they were the tempered ocean. Did Alfred really hate him that much? Was he really that bad at being a father, a _brother_? Did Alfred really insist on leaving him? Was he willing to die, or kneel at Arthur's feet at the mercy of his stupid want? Arthur felt the tears threatening to fall, as he realized, it was war.

_I send the swarm, I send the horde..._

Arthur was going to give Alfred more then hell; he was going to send that bloody git there. He was going to hold him above hell and play God, heaven being the place under his rule, being his colony. If Alfred wanted a fight, was going to get one.

* * *

_Then let my heart be hardened  
And never mind how high the cost may grow  
This will still be so:  
I will never let your people go..._

They had been fighting for years, and Arthur could see the end was near, for who, however he wasn't sure. All he knew was that meeting Alfred on the battlefield was the worse thing he ever wanted to face. Arthur would picture the small boy running to greet him, only to find the harsh reality of the whole thing. He froze over his heart, he didn't care. Let Alfred do his worse, he was Britain, what could a colony like Alfred actually do.

Still, Arthur watched his people fall, his men, his army. Fall at the hands of who…farmers, citizens, people who were untrained and seemed to be merely rounded together. Whatever the price he would not let Alfred win this war. He would fight and drive himself insane, but he would not back down.

America was not going to slip to his fingers, not going to leave him. Alfred and his people would not be let go.

* * *

_Thus saith the Lord:_

Arthur was panting; looking at the odds, there was no way out of this. Alfred glaring him down, his musket in hand, more then ready to kill him. He was tired form the war, Alfred was as well, and it showed. The boyish features to his face were tried and worn, more then demanding rest.

_Thus saith the Lord:_

"I'm not a child; I'm not your baby-brother, Arthur!" Alfred yelled, his voice worn and used. "I'm independent!" Alfred was breathless, as was Arthur. "Acknowledge it!"

_I will not..._

Arthur growled, Alfred didn't take much notice though. Arthur's grip tightened on his musket. No, Alfred could not win this war, he would never acknowledge Alfred as a nation, an equal. Arthur studied himself.

_Let your (my) people go!_

"I won't allow it!" Arthur yelled, charging Alfred, who was slightly caught of guard. He blocked the blow with his musket, which went hurtling into the mud beside them. The rain consumed the silence that sat on them, as well as the panting. This was it, and yet, Arthur couldn't fire his shot, Alfred really had slipped through his fingers.

* * *

_Just so everyone knows, the story shifts points of view, so yeah.... Any way there are some ideas for small little one shots that I had, that never actually came into a production, like Alfred attending the party. Either way, I wrote what I wrote, so love it, hate it, or whatever._

_Please RxR  
_


End file.
